Just For You
by TurretBot
Summary: Frisk just wants to try her hand at dodging all Sans's attacks. Really, what other reason is there for a genocide run? But when the fight is over, she goes right back to her pacifist nature, hoping to find an alternate way out of his "special attack".
1. Chapter 1

Frisk was approaching the Final Corridor. Though currently paying attention to Flowey's story, the excitement was already rising within her. She was finally done with the journey and finally at her destination. All she had to do was get through Flowey's story...

"Why am I telling you all of this?", he asked. No answer, but it was rhetorical anyway. He went on, "Chara, I said it before. Even after all this time... You're still the only one that understands me. You won't give me any worthless pity!"

For Frisk, it was reassuring to know that Flowey was still on her side, even if it's just because of a mistaken identity. At the very least, she had one friend of the five - at most - monsters left in the Underground.

Flowey continued. "Creatures like us... Wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way. So that's... So... that's... Why..."

Suddenly, neither of them liked where this was going. Regardless, the flower continued digging himself deeper.  
"I... I've changed my mind about all this. This isn't a good idea anymore. Y-you should go back, Chara." But Frisk wasn't backing out now. She was finally so close to the only monster she hasn't fought in any of her timelines...

"This isn't funny! You've got a SICK sense of humor!" And with that, Flowey left. The last thing standing in her way was gone. The final obstacle overcome. It was finally, _finally_ time.

The Final Corridor. Frisk couldn't hold her excitement anymore. With no reason to keep up their genocidal facade, she let out a smile, hastily saved, and started walking to the other side of the hall until Sans was suddenly in the room.

"heya. you've been busy, huh?" Once again, the question was rhetorical. In her excitement, Frisk forgot Sans wasn't in on her motives. Believing Sans would misinterpret her smile, she quickly hid it.

He asked another question, but all Frisk could think to do was walk closer, which didn't help the situation at all.

"here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time?" This time, Frisk almost opened their mouth to answer. Though, this was also rhetorical; he cut her off to continue.

"'cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."

Frisk was _really_ going to enjoy what happened next.

* * *

 **Author's note: So, I assume it's obligatory for me to say this is my first fanfic. Special thanks to peer pressure for driving me to submit it.**


	2. Chapter 2

After countless hours, Frisk finally survived Sans. It felt like a year and a half had passed, but she finally did it.

Well, that was actually quite a while ago. Sans used his special attack, and Frisk was trapped. She did notice her SOUL was able to push the box around slowly towards the FIGHT button, but she decided that, really, there was no reason to actually kill him after the real battle was over. She waited there with the box stopped partway through its path to the FIGHT button.

She regretted letting Sans fall asleep, as she was now all alone. _Surely, he must wake up at some point_ , she thought to herself. But after a full day had gone by, she started to think he might not. Her impatience grew, but she refused to kill him.

She thought about how to wake him up herself. With her SOUL outside of her body and unable to ACT, she couldn't just shout or anything, nor was she one to do such a thing in the first place. It took a while, but she eventually came up with a plan. It wasn't a very good one, but she was desperate to try anything at this point. She put her plan into action.

She moved her SOUL upwards...

Only for her SOUL to put all her energy into the movement, causing it to jolt upwards and break through the top of the box. Frisk was immediately taken by surprise, staring in disbelief. She was so lost in shock that she didn't feel the pain from the impact until several seconds later. Coming to her senses, she checked her HP. She had 1 HP now. If her SOUL touched anything, she was done for...

Sans yawed. He was awake. Frisk tensed.

"heh, didja really think you would be abl- wait what"

Sans immediately ended his attack, sending Frisk's SOUL back to the FIGHT button. Out of instinct, she immediately chose it and missed on purpose.

"not one to take the easy route, are ya?"

As soon as Sans's turn began, she moved her SOUL to exit through the hole she created earlier. Sans attempted to attack, but she was careful to avoid it all and began maneuvering her SOUL back to her physical self. When it got back to her, she absorbed it, forcing the end of the battle. She turned around to head to her SAVE, but stopped at the sound of a Gaster Blaster appearing. Frisk stopped, but continued facing the spoke.

"Sans, I didn't want to do any of this, but you only give this fight to the worst kind of person. You refuse to fight me in any other timeline. That anomaly you mentioned? It knew about this fight and how difficult it would be. It forced me on this murderous journey, and I'll be honest, I wanted to see the end of it too. Now with all that over, it's almost like I'm free. I'm not, but the anomaly is pleased for now. If you kill me now, you'll undo that. I'm about to reset the timeline, and I have no reason to not go for a happier goal now."

Sans teleported out of the room. Frisk continued onwards to her SAVE and reset the timeline.

* * *

 **author's note: new chapter over a year and a half later good job me (also this is the end probably)  
**


End file.
